


However Far Away

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homesickness, sweet nonsense gestures that actually mean the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These business trips are invariably lonely. Luckily enough Ruby still has a knack for making Weiss smile- even from half way across Remnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Far Away

“You can’t stay inside the whole time, Weiss. Get out there and enjoy the city!”

Weiss groaned and slumped off the couch arm to flop upon its cushions, careful not to jostle the phone cradled to her ear.

“Ruby, I spend half of the day locked in expensive metal boxes arguing with people, and then you want me to go explore  _even more_  of said boxes full of  _equally annoying_  people? Just let me rest while I can….”

“Resting is fine-” There was a muffled clatter and hiss, Ruby must be having dinner late today. “-Lazing around in some pent house without even so much as a walk in the park is bad for your health AND your mood. Don’t you want to come home at least kinda sane?”

“At this point I’ll just be glad to come home at all.”

“Hmm…”

Thunk-jingle went the cutlery draw some several hundred miles away. Strange that that sound, usually accompanied by Weiss setting the table, should make a homesick lump rise in her throat.

“How about taking a book to the park with you? Then you won’t have to talk to anyone while you soak up sun energy.”

“All the books I brought are full of graphs, numbers, and unnecessarily long words.”

“Well there’s bound to be a bookshop around there somewhere! Or hey, you could go get something at the bakery and then feed the ducks, or something.”

A smile found its way onto Weiss’s lips as she recalled the last time they had tried feeding city birds. The disaster had involved a stolen strawberry parfait and a high speed chase ending in a shockingly ice-cold fountain.

“Neither of those options would be very appealing, not even if I had you here with me to share the blame…”

The rummaging and clinking noises on the other end of the line died away, leaving just the steady rush of Ruby’s breath, more calming by far than any recording than the ocean.

With a silent sigh Weiss pulled a pillow to her chest and let her eyes fall shut. 

“Hey Weiss?”

“Yes?”

She could hear Ruby moving around again and tried to puzzle out which part of their house her partner could be wandering off to.

“Can you take a look out your window for me?”

Frowning Weiss opened her eyes and squinted at one curtained window. The city-glow bleeding into her darkened room looked as if hell itself lay waiting outside.

“Is there a real reason for this, or are you just trying to make me exercise?”

Ruby’s laughter echoed back to her from across Remnant.

“There’s a reason, and it’s not just to make you move. Please?”

Just because Weiss couldn’t see the puppy eyes didn’t mean she was immune to them.

“Fine.” Up she levered herself, still clutching the pillow to the gap in her horribly aching chest, and picked her way through shadows until she could flick aside the curtains. “I am looking into an epileptic’s nightmare. What now?”

“You said you were staying at the Evermore? The biggest one?”

“Yes and you didn’t have to make me stand here to ask me that.”

A familiar tick of irritation settled between Weiss’s shoulders. Perhaps Ruby heard something telling in her voice, because she moved on quickly.

“Right, okay. So can you see a really tall building…”

The tick became the dull throb of a newborn headache.

“They are _all_  tall, Ruby. Skyscrapers, remember?”

“… with some blue lights every few floors…. And a blinky thing on the top?”

Ah, so it was a specific tall building. That was a lot less frustrating.

Weiss spent a moment eyeing the skyline before she gave up.

“Perhaps it’s suffered a power outage because I certainly can’t find it.”

“It doesn’t matter- Now how about a smallish tower, one with some really big windows on the top floors?”

The headache was back full force.

“Ruby, what in god’s name are you wasting my time on-?”

“Something really great! Just look for me, okay? There’s only one more after this if you can’t find it, I promise.”

Thud went Weiss’s forehead against the blessed cool of the window pane. Crackle went the static in the air waves between them as she sighed into the phone.

“Fine… but I swear if there’s more than one more after this I am hanging up one you… Small with big windows near the top?”

“Yep!”

“I see it.” Weiss eyed the building opposite her with unwilling curiosity. “ _Now_  what?”

A pause as Ruby moved around again.

“Right, now turn to your… left. So you’re parallel to the building.”

It was a mark of how much Weiss love the woman that she actually did so, and without throwing the phone or screaming in aggravation.

“Did you turn?”

Into a homicidal maniac? Not yet, but it is more tempting with every word you say.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Then open your hand and raise it just above your shoulders-”

“ _No._ ”

“Aww, please? We’re almost there!”

“And  _I_ am already at the end of my patience.”

“Grrrr…”

…

Okay. So even irritating and infuriating Ruby was adorable when she ‘growled’. Weiss was only human, she couldn’t help it if the mental image of Ruby pouting made her laugh.

“Good lord- Alright, I am raising my hand.” She did so. It felt only slightly ridicules now that she was smiling.

A familiar sound met Weiss’s ears, and she closed her hand on instinct as a puff of static followed right after.

“… Did you just blow me a kiss?”

“Yep.” A hint of shyness crept into Ruby’s voice despite her obvious efforts. “And since you’re looking north-east and I’m looking south-west, you should have been lined up right in my sights! ….Um, did you catch it?”

Rationally Weiss knew that there was nothing but air cupped against her palm.

That didn’t stop both her hand and heart from heating up, surely as if they had just been struck by sunshine. 

“…Yes.” Slowly she lowered her hand and held to her chest, letting the pillow drop to the floor, no longer needed.

“Yes I did. Thank you.”

Her partner gave an embarrassed giggle.

Weiss could have spent the rest of the night just listening to Ruby, but sadly, there was the morning to consider…

“You should go have your dinner before it gets cold, dolt.” Moving back to the couch, Weiss twisted until she was once again facing north-east, towards home. “I’ll call you in the morning like usual. And don’t forget the check that the door is locked before you leave-  _and_  that you have the key with you.”

“I keep telling you that was Yang’s fault. She was the one who shoved me out the door before I could even grab my coat!”

“Well make sure she doesn’t do it again… Goodnight, Ruby.”

“Sweet dreams, Weiss.” Whispered Ruby. And then, even softer still-

“…love you.”

And Weiss didn’t know what to do because that was a first for them on the phone and she honestly hadn’t been prepared for it, and oh god the silence was dragging on and Ruby must be getting worried  _just say something damnit!_

“C-can we do that thing again tomorrow? With the looking North and South…”

Suddenly the word ‘kiss’ was impossible to say.

It didn’t matter though, Ruby understood.

“Definitely.” She said, warm and firm. “I guess you’ll catch me tomorrow then?”

Weiss rolled her eyes at the pun-

“Goodbye, my little red idiot.”  

-and waited until the laughing Ruby disconnected before lowering the phone.

Then opening her palm she pressed her lips to the place where she knew, despite all logic, Ruby’s kiss had landed.

“..I love you too.”


End file.
